


Need

by lookcheop



Series: Let’s Fall In Love (KhaiThird) [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, They’ll end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookcheop/pseuds/lookcheop
Summary: This is a story about Khai who found Third at the center of his galaxy.
Relationships: Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: Let’s Fall In Love (KhaiThird) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921063
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a sequel to want or more like want but in Khai’s perspective so I would suggest you read that first although they can be read seperately <3

Third has always been someone precious in Khai’s life.

In highschool, he was popular. And as per his reputation he had a new girl hanging on his arm every other week. For Khai who’s attractive and comes from money, it’s easy to see why his people would flock to him. But they weren’t his friends. Not really. 

When he first entered university, now with the high school friends all cut off, he didn’t have high expectations. He just thought the same thing would repeat again and he told himself didn’t care.

But this time in university he found a person that changed his life.

—————-

3 years. That’s how long they’ve been friends for now. Hes’ let Third see him at his absolute worst. 

Khai remembers that night after yet another breakup. He couldn’t remember what the girl’s name was but he remembered what she said.

“You will never find true love. Simply because you’re Khai. Deep down you know you don’t deserve it either” He would never admit it but those words broke him a little.

What does she even mean by that? Nothing because it’s absolute nonsense. So that night Khai drank himself dumb. If it’s nonsense it shouldn’t ring so loud in his head. The drinks help quieten his thoughts though so he grits his teeth and downs shot after shot. A small hand pulled his shoulder, trying to make him slow down after the first hour but Khai could care leas. He needs this right now. 

He doesn’t remember what happened that night, or how he got back to his dorm. He woke up with a sour taste in his mouth, through his splitting headache he remembered the odd dream he had of an angel tucking him into bed. Nonsense. What was real though Khai leaving his bedroom to see Third walking around barefoot wearing one of his shirts. Khai thought felt a pang in his chest when Third turned to smile at him. He dismissed it as acid reflux. 

But it happened again when Third was spooning him his breakfast. This time it pangs in his chest a little deeper. When Third was scrunching his nose while tediously picking out the green onions from Khai’s congee his chest squeezed the hardest it had all day.

Sometimes though Khai makes bad decisions. He doesn’t know why he ditched helping Third out just to hang out with Mint. Mint has a girlfriend and he knows he’s not getting anything out of it. But these days being around Third makes him feel like he’s choking. Like he’s trying to breath but there’s no air. So Khai does what he always does best, he runs. He accompanies Mint to get her hair done where he sat on the salon sofa staring at the lock screen of him and Third, biting the bile rising in his throat from the guilt. 

But he’ll make it up, he’ll apologize and Third will forgive him like always.

In the evening Khai was too exhausted so he let his heart guide his mind to Third’s new condo. He doesn’t understand why it hurts to be near Third but at the same time being with him is so easy. 

Khai is not an oblivious person though. Especially not with third. But it was easier for him that night to pretend he couldn’t see how Third’s fists were shaking from how hard he was clenching them, how his big pretty eyes glossier than usual. 

Khai just talks and talks to fill the silence. He doesn’t remember what he said but he’ll always remember how he felt at that moment.

—————

The moment when Khai realized Third was the most important person in his life was when Third got sick. First of all, Third never got sick. Never. So when Khai got the Line that simply said ‘Sick. Fever. Not coming’ he was worried. So worried in fact that he left his last class of the day and headed straight for Third’s dorm, armed with plastic bags full of soup and cold medicine. 

But Third’s fever was bad. It kept pushing the 40.0C mark and no matter how many times Khai changed the rag on Third’s forehead his temperature was not slipping. So Khai couldn’t leave. He slept on Third’s hard and small couch and woke up during the night every 2 hours to check Third’s temperature. 

Nothing gave him a relief like when on tbe fourth day Third’s fever finally broke. 

———————

At this moment Khai realized he was in love. He was undoubtedly, wholeheartedly in love with Third. His Third.

His Third that’s threatening to kick him out of his dorm for throwing green turtle shells on his Toad in Mario Kart. Who’s wearing mismatched socks and his thick framed glasses. 

He’s beautiful. And Khai is in love with him. So Khai turns back to look at the screen. It’s not the right time he thinks. Khai will tell him. Maybe not today, maybe tomorrow. Maybe when the time is right. Khai thinks he has things to sort out with himself first before he can even think about being with Third.

But this is a story about Khai who found Third at the center of his galaxy. So when the time is right they’ll be together.

For now this is enough. Khai can deal with the ache in his heart for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m torn between leaving the ending as it is or writing when they get together but I’m probably leaning towards the second option just because I miss TOL so much .... GMM please we need special episodes ....
> 
> But thank you so much for reading your support and love means a lot to me especially considering English isn’t my first language so every little comment and kudos helps me try to work better towards improving myself and my writing so thank you to all my readers *hugs*


End file.
